


you stepped on my foot, Solace

by Unshaded_Streaks_Of_Me



Series: Tumblr Birthday Prompts [22]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, I do not know a single thing about dancing, I'm so sorry, M/M, Nico can dance, dance class, school teachers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6273202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unshaded_Streaks_Of_Me/pseuds/Unshaded_Streaks_Of_Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teachers at a Dance Studio</p><p>“Hey, everyone’s doing these weird twirls,” Will observed, “Are we supposed to do that too?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Oh, so are we going for the more sensual approach?”</p><p>“Solace.”</p><p>“But I can at least dip you, right?”</p><p>Nico pulled away from Will with a snarl, “Okay that’s it. We’re done here.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	you stepped on my foot, Solace

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is based on a prompt I got on tumblr xD  
> It's really shitty writing with the plot going all over the place but this is the only thing I could get out after a brainwashing english paper. (i really felt like writing tbh :P)  
> But hope you enjoy :D

Drew Tanaka was the devil. Nico was sure of it. No other teacher could force her fellow colleagues to attend a dance class with their students. And worst of all, it had been a surprise event. Because the cultural committee of the school felt that it was ‘necessary for the students to learn the traditional ways of ball dancing’. 

Well, the cultural committee could stick it.

It had been fine when it was only the students who had to participate. Funny even. In fact, Nico had burst out laughing when one of the staff members had come up in the middle of the class and announced that all the kids were to gather in the dance hall after class. But then a minute later they’d announced that teachers were supposed to come too. Then it was the students’ turn to laugh while Nico spluttered behind his desk.

So there he was, sitting in a hall full of annoyed teenagers and teachers, while Miss Tanaka rambled on about posture and grace and other pointless things Nico couldn’t care less about. Another 15 minutes later, she was still rambling and Nico was just about to fall of his seat, he was so sleepy.

“Our cultural committee is terrible. This school is terrible.  _My life_  is terrible.”

Nico looked to back curiously to see the biology teacher, Will Solace sitting behind him with his face buried in his hands. Nico sniffed sympathetically. “Believe me, that’s exactly what’s happening to me right now.”

Will looked up from his hand and glanced Tanaka’s way before scrunching up his nose. “I swear, if she says one more word about the importance of ‘appropriate body language’, I’m going to kill someone.”

Nico chuckled quietly. “Never took you for the killing type, Solace.”

Will huffed unhappily. “The situation demands it.”

Suddenly Drew’s voice rang out, “Now everyone, choose your partners and we’ll put everything we learnt today into practice.”

At that moment, Nico swore the entire school population groaned together.

Tanaka clucked her tongue disapprovingly. “Now, now, it’s not as bad as you think it is. Come on, up, up!”

As everyone started shuffling out of their chairs, Nico took the opportunity to turn back and beg. “Help me look for an escape route.”

Will nodded fervently, looking around, “Yeah, yeah – oh, shit.”

Nico turned back to see the devil herself standing right in front of him, arms crossed, a scary glint in her eye. “I think I just told everyone to find partners, Mr. Solace. That means you too.”

Will spluttered behind him, “Uh, yeah, I was, um, just asking Mr. di Angelo here if he wanted to be, uh, to be my partner?”

“ _What!_ ”

Nico nearly broke his neck, turning back to glare at Will. Will just flailed his hands around, his eyes widening apologetically. Behind them, Drew was cooing like a madwoman, blabbering about ‘representation of the community’ or whatever.

“Solace, you are so dead,” Nico hissed at the poor man.

Looking around, Will got up slowly and walked up next to Nico. “Yeah, I don’t think there’s escaping this anymore.”

Drew turned back to everyone else and clasped her hands together. “Okay, everyone! On the floor, please!”

As everyone shuffled onto the floor, Will nudged Nico, smirking. “Looking at the bright side, at least you get to dance with this hot bod.”

Nico raised an eyebrow at Will, unimpressed. “Geez, I think my ears just burst.”

“You’re no fun, are you?”

“I hate dancing and dancing with you doesn’t make it better.”

Will chuckled. “Bet I can change that in five minutes.”

Nico snorted. “If you can actually dance.”

In the back, Drew turned on the music and a slow, piano piece started playing. 

Nico looked at Will unsurely. “We’re really doing this?”

Will shrugged and grinned. “I’ve always wondered what it’d be like to dance with you anyways.”

Nico blushed but rolled his eyes. “Let’s get this over with.”

He reached out to put his hand on Will’s waist but Will slapped his hand away. “Whoa, whoa, whoa. Who said you could lead?”

Nico growled and clenched his jaw. “Fine! You lead.”

Will grinned smugly and placed a hand on Nico’s waist and the other clasped in his free hand. He winked at Nico and said in a terrible British accent, “Let’s dance shall we?”

As it turned out, Will could not dance. At all. Nico winced for the hundredth time after Will stepped on his foot, not his toes, his  _foot,_  again. “Solace,” he growled, “It’s been five minutes and I’m not having fun yet.”

Will smirked and pulled Nico closer against him. “You sure about that?”

Nico winced as Will stepped on him yet again. “Yeah, definitely not enjoying.”

As Will weaved them through the crowd, one of Nico’s students looked at them, grinning and gave him a thumbs up. Nico glared at him, promptly making the kid look away.

“Will, stop,” Nico tried to pull away, “My students think this is a riot.”

“Oh, please. Admit it, di Angelo. You’re having the time of your life over here,” Will smirked and it took everything Nico had to not smash his forehead into Will’s nose.

“Hey, everyone’s doing these weird twirls,” Will observed, “Are we supposed to do that too?”

“No.”

“Oh, so are we going for the more sensual approach?”

“Solace.”

“But I can at least dip you, right?”

Nico pulled away from Will with a snarl, “Okay that’s it. We’re done here.”

Just as Will smirked and opened his mouth, to make another stupid statement no doubt, one of the teachers, who also happened to be Nico’s friend, came up to them. “di Angelo. My partner sucks. Dance with me and let’s show them how it’s done.”

Nico grinned and turned back to Will, “Bye, Solace. See you later.”

And with a last wink, he turned to Samantha and whisked her away. After that he lost himself to the music. 

* * *

 

“You  _can_  dance.”

Nico froze and looked back to see Will standing in front of him with his arms crossed. The hall was slowly emptying as the students and teachers made their way out. Miss Tanaka actually stopped and gave Nico a quick hug. 

“Great performance,” she squealed, before hurrying out as well.

Nico smiled weakly at her retreating figure and turned back to see Will glaring at him, tapping his foot against the ground. “Well?”

“Yeah.” Nico stepped closer, putting his hands in his pockets, “I can dance.”

“You said you didn’t like dancing.”

“I don’t. Usually. Unless I have a good partner.” Nico shrugged. “I’m a choosy guy.”

Will gaped at him disbelievingly. “There was twirling. And lifting and spinning and there was even a dip at the end. I think Drew fainted.” 

“And then there was me.” Nico snorted as Will buried his face in his hands and groaned. “I totally made a fool of myself, didn’t I?”

Nico shrugged again. “Pretty much.”

Will looked up at Nico, cringing, “So, uh, would it be weird if I asked you out for coffee right now?”

Nico grinned, pleasantly surprised. “Not at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Please comment :) Criticism appreciated


End file.
